Hadas, Paises y Cuentos, Oh my!
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Los Paises de hetalia se encuentra de frente con cuentos de hadas que tienen personajes MUY familiares...permiso de traduccion otorgado por 94 Bottles of Snapple, dueño absoluto de todo. Le gustara.
1. Chapter 1

_Ame esta historia tanto, pero tanto que tuve que pedirle permiso al dueño de esta historia para que me dejara traducirla y me lo dio._

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

_

* * *

__Prologo _

* * *

Hacia una vez en una reunión mundial, las cosas se estaban saliendo fuera de lo normal, como siempre. Alemania estaba a punto de soltar un grito cuando la puertas del la sala de conferencia se abrieron emitiendo un ruido fuerte. ¿Y quién entro?...

Nadie.

Cuando otra vez Alemania iba a resumir su grito, una voz hizo eco en toda la sala.

-¡Todos ustedes…CALLENSE!-

Todos en la sala se quedaron quietos.

En su silla frente a su computadora la autora se recostó para atrás, riendo en triunfo.

-Como veo que nadie puede estar de acuerdo con nadie y están actuando como niños, pensé que es una muy buena idea leerles uno cuentos de hadas para calmarlos-

La mayoría de los países pensaron que es una idea muy estúpida. El omnipresente autor no le importo mucho, así que tomo su libro de cuentos y empezó a mover las páginas.

-Déjame ver…¿Qué tal la bella y la bestia?-

Como la autora es omnisciente y omnipresente, etc. Todas las naciones de verdad no podían hacer nada al respecto, más que quedarse sentados y tener sus actitudes. Con la excepción de Italia, que estaba más que ansioso por escuchar un cuento para dormir, otra vez. Ya que la hora de la siesta se acerca.

Así que todos se calmaron y se pusieron cómodos (o no) a su propio gusto (Grecia que ya estaba dormido, como siempre) y así la historia comenzó.

* * *

_Bueno como la historia no me pertenece…hasta aquí es el prologo espero reviews haber que piensan. Y sé que les va a gustar mucho así que mi gente review. _


	2. Bella y la Bestia USxUK

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritas. Y no los hago esperar más._

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito__, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

_Y una pequeña guía:_

_A= América_

_I= Inglaterra_

_R= Rusia_

_F= Francia _

_C= Canadá…_

_

* * *

_

La Bella y la Bestia

Había una vez, un joven príncipe llamado Arthur que vivía en un gran castillo. Aunque tenía todo lo que su corazón deseaba, era vulgar y bárbaro; y su temperamento no tenia limites.

**I= ¿Q-Que? ¿Co-como te atre-**

**A= haha Iggy eres tú.**

**I= ¡Claro que yo no soy!**

**F= Estoy de acuerdo con ****Amérique, en esta, Arthur, suena como tú.**

¡Cállense! Estoy tratando de empezar un cuento aquí…por Dios.

Okay. En una noche tormentosa, se oyó un golpe en la puerta del castillo. El príncipe Arthur se sintió irritado por ser despertado a altas horas de la noche, pero por cortesía común abrió la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró una pobre anciana mojándose en la lluvia. Ella le pregunto al príncipe si le podía brindar refugio solo por esta noche y le ofreció a cambio un hermoso girasol.

**I= ¡Es-espera! Eso suena muy parecido a-!**

Porque estaba tan molesto con la anciana por haberlo levantado, y también porque no había recibido su taza de té para calmarle los nervios, el príncipe de la manera más amarga le dijo, bien molesto, a la anciana que se fuera. De pronto, la anciana se transformo en una hermosa hechicera con ojos brillantes de color violeta.

**R= ¡Oh, que divertido! ¿****Voy a tener la oportunidad de maldecirlo?**

Umm….Si, Rusia, si lo vas hacer.

**I= ¡Lo sabia! ¡Odio este cuento!**

Este…se ¿va aponer mejor?

Este nada, la hechicera…aha….¡La hechicera!

Um, este, viendo que el príncipe no era amable, Ivana la hechicera, decidió lanzar un hechizo al él y todo el castillo. El príncipe fue convertido en una horrible bestia y-

**I= ¡Carajo! ¡Pensé que dijiste que se iba a poner mejor! **

Pues, si no me dejas terminar…

El príncipe fue convertido…. ¡AHA! Aquí estaba.

Y la hechicera le dijo al príncipe que el girasol de verdad era mágico, y que tenía diez años hasta que el último pétalo se cayera para enamorarse de alguien, y que lo amaran de vuelta. Si no, se quedaría como bestia para siempre. Pero, después de años, solo en el castillo, el príncipe Arthur y los sirvientes perdieron la esperanza.

Después de todo, ¿Quién va amar a una horrible bestia?

Años después, en una pequeña aldea de Francia, había una joven y hermosa niña. Su nombre era Allison, y vivía sola, con excepción de su hermano mayor Matthew y un extraterrestre que se estrello en su jardín años antes, llamado Tony.

**A= ¡Espera! ¿Soy la chica? ¿La damisela? Pero, soy un héroe. H.E.R.O.E. Yo debería ser el príncipe.**

**I= Jajaja, ¡Toma eso idiota!**

**F= Yo no hablaría, Angleterre, tu eres, después de todo, la bestia en este punto.**

Este… ¿Quieren que siga el cuento?

**A=…**

**I=…**

**F=…**

Gracias. Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, aquí…

De cada mujer en la aldea, Allison era la más hermosa, con su brillante pelo dorado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aquí salió su sobrenombre, "Bella"

Aunque Allison era hermosa, ella quería ser conocida más allá de su físico. Ella quería ser un héroe y ser famosa por sus hazañas. Esta actitud la hacía sobresalir de las demás personas en la aldea, y la gente lo encontraba raro.

A pesar de su rareza, es perseguida por el hombre más apuesto de la aldea. Eso es no decir nada de su personalidad, ya que era totalmente horrible y egoísta, y francamente era estúpido. Cue Francis Bonnefoy, que, si bien guapo y muy querido por la gente del pueblo, era un completo idiota.

**F= Sentí eso, ma chéri!**

_Nada_, el solo quería a la pobre Allison por su físico. Pero, Francis, no es nada más que determinado, y declaro que quería tener a Allison como su esposa.

**F=** **Mmmm…****Amérique, me gusta como el cuento esta yendo. **

**A= A mi no…**

¡Cállense ustedes dos! Estoy tratando de contar un cuanto aquí.

Un día Matthew tenía que ir a Paris en un viaje de negocios, y le pregunto a su hermana que clase de regalo quería. Después de todo, Matthew era un hermano muy cariñoso, y nunca se olvidaba de conseguir un regalo a Allison, cuando tenía que irse por largo tiempo.

Ahora, Allie hubiera pedido un traje, o joyas, o una hamburguesa, (¿Qué? ¿Le gustaban las hamburguesas?) , pero, solo pidió un girasol. Porque ella sabía lo mucho que su hermano trabajaba solo para mantenerse económicamente a flote. Y Matthew se fue ese mismo día. Pero, no pudo llegar a su destino porque fue atacado por unos ladrones y lo dejaron, ensangrentado, en una esquina del camino.

**C= ¿Por qué siempre yo?**

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, Matthew estaba totalmente perdido. Por su suerte se encontró con un castillo; a pesar de que era grande e imponente, decidió ir, ya que peor es nada. Especialmente si acababa de empezar a llover. Una vez adentro, Matthew pudo secarse frente al fuego. Pero, era cuidadoso, porque no vio algún signo de vida. Una vez Matthew estaba cómodo, otra vez, el decidió adentrarse en el castillo con el fin de encontrar quien habitaba ahí. No tuvo éxito, pero en su búsqueda encontró un hermoso girasol protegido por un bello envase de cristal. Delicadamente alzo el envase y lo puso a un lado. Un girasol…tal y como su hermana lo quería, como no había nadie en el castillo…

**C= ¡NO! ¡YO, NO LO HAGAS! ¡PARA!**

Matthew se acerco, y estaba a punto de tocar la flor cuando un rugido ensordecedor salió detrás del. Matthew salió y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con un monstro horrible. La criatura era espantosa y horrible para palabras y la cara de Matthew se emblanqueció de terror.

-¿Qué haces en mi castillo?-La bestia exigía.

-Po-por favor, Yo… yo me perdí en el bosque… y-y, yo solo…lo-lo siento- Matthew respondió, echándose para atrás lo mas que podía.

-Te ibas a llevar mi girasol" La bestia gruño. ¡Ladrón! ¡Intruso!-

-No, solo quería un lugar en donde pasar la noche-

-Yo te daré un lugar donde quedarte...- La bestia respondió. -En el calabozo-

Y cogió al pobre Matthew con una garra y se lo llevo hasta la celda en la torre del castillo, un lugar frio y húmedo.

Despues de una semana, Allie empezó a preocuparse. Su hermano debería estar ya de vuelta. Así, que decidió buscarlo y salvarlo, como la héroe que era, de cualquier peligro que su hubiera metido. Empacando lo necesario, se fue por el mismo camino que su hermano tomo, con Tony a su lado. Por suerte de ella, Tony fue capaz de "rastrear" a Matthew, y encontraron el castillo con toda facilidad.

Entrando al castillo, Tony silenciosamente llevo a Allie hasta la torre. Ahí, ambos encontraron a Matthew, acurrucado adentro de la celda con escalofríos y con estornudos. El estaba enfermo, gracias al aire húmedo y frio de la celda. Allie, rápidamente se preocupo aun más.

-A-Allie- Matthew murmuro, tosiendo de nuevo. ¡Debes irte de aquí!-

-No, vamos a salvarte, Mattie. ¡Vamos Tony, vamos a romper esta puerta!- Allie dijo frenéticamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un gruñido ensordecedor lleno el lugar. Allie se dio la vuelta solo para ver una figura entre las sombras.

-¿Qui-quién eres?- dijo Allie tratando de que su voz parara de temblar.

-El dueño de este castillo- fue la respuesta.

-¡Por favor, deja a mi hermano salir!- Allie suplico. –Necesita calentarse o si no puede morir-

-¡El es un ladrón, un intruso!- la bestia rugió.

Allie miro entre la cara pálida de su hermano y la figura en la sombra.

-…Qu-que tal si…yo…tomo su lugar…- Allie sugirió tímidamente.

-Harías eso… ¿por él?…- pregunto la figura oscura.

-¡S-si!- dijo firmemente Allie.

-¡No, Allie, no hagas eso!- Matthew grito. -¡NO!-

-Tendrás que quedarte para siempre- la figura ordeno.

-…Acércate…- Allie dijo suavemente.

Poco a poco, la gran silueta hacia la luz y Allie contemplo la enorme criatura de frente a ella.

-L-lo prometo. Solo deja ir a mi hermano- Allie se ahogo en sus palabras volteando su cara lejos de la bestia, rápidamente.

Con una burla, la bestia abrió la celda y arrastro al pobre y enfermo Matthew afuera. Una vez allí, llamo a uno de sus sirvientes. Un unicornio brillante apareció y se llevo a Matthew devuelta a la aldea. Al regresar a su castillo, encontró a Allie llorando en el piso siendo consolada por Tony.

-¡N-no m-me dejaste…n-ni decirle adiós a mi hermano!- Allie grito con lagrima en sus ojos azules, brillantes.

**I= ¡N-no soy tan cruel!**

**A= Jezzz…Iggy que malo eres…**

¡AHEM!

Ahora, durante la estadía de Allie, conoció a todos los sirvientes y aprendió que todos eran criaturas mágicas o algo por el estilo. Aprendió querer a la bestia, que no siempre era cruel y gruñón. Tony todavía guardaba rencor, sin embargo….De todas formas, el tiempo se le estaba agotando al príncipe Arthur. Solo quedaban pocos pétalos al girasol. Pero, el sabia de seguro que él estaba enamorado de la energética, brillante Allie.

Pero, también estaba más de seguro que ella no lo amaba de vuelta. A pesar de esto, Allie de verdad, estaba disfrutando su estadía en el castillo encantado, y se estaba apegando a la bestia, y a su temperamento.

Durante todo este tiempo, Matthew, por supuesto, estaba preocupado. Hizo todo lo que pudo solo, pero, eventualmente tuvo que pedir ayuda. Y puesto que el hombre fue tan influyente, y el único con suficiente poder para ayudar, Matthew fue a donde Francis.

**I= Eh… ¡No ese sapo bastardo! El nunca podrá ayudar a nadie. **

Y así, Francis llevo a una multitud hacia el castillo de la bestia. Cuando vio esto, Allie, se asomo por el balcón y grito que estaba bien y que la bestia ahora era más amable, y todo era un mal entendido, y un poco gruñón, pero no malo.

Matthew, viendo que su hermana estaba feliz, trato de detener el ataque, pero Francis, celoso, le ordeno a la multitud a seguir. Allie le pidió a la bestia que la dejara salir para poder calmar a la multitud. Solo quedaba un solo pétalo en el girasol. Sabiendo, que quizás no la vería más nunca, Arthur cedió, pero no volteo para que los ojos azules de Allie se mezclaran con los verdes de él.

**A= ¡Es-eso es triste! Creo que voy a llorar….waaahhhhhh!**

**I= E-eres un tonto…**

**F= Ah, Angleterre, no arruines el momento, mon cheri.**

Así, que Allie se apresuro y salió fuera del castillo, y fue capaz de hablarle a todo el mundo de su lucha, con unas palabras que movían a cualquiera. Era un héroe.

**A= ¡WOOhooo!**

Excepto que en la confusión, Francis se coló en el castillo. Cuando Allie miro hacia el balcón para sonreírle a la bestia, Francis le brindo una apuñalada en la espalda.

Allie grito.

Subió de una manera rápida y coloco a Arthur cerca.

-¡N-no mueras! ¡No pu-puedes morir ahora!

El tiempo pareció que se detuvo y el brillo de los ojos verdes del príncipe Arthur fueron apagándose.

-¡Po-por favor…Te amo- Allie suplico

El ultimo pétalo del girasol cayo.

Todos los sirvientes se acercaron alrededor tristemente, viendo como su amo y la oportunidad de ser humanos de nuevo se desvanecía.

Pero, de repente…

El cielo se ilumino con una luz brillante y la bella, hermosa hechicera Ivana apareció. El hechizo había sido roto; y salvo a príncipe Arthur y lo convirtió de nuevo en humano. Su pelo estaba todo revuelto y rubio, y sus cejas eran grandes y…

**I= ¡CALLATE!**

**A= Aww, Iggy yo pienso que tus cejas son lindas. **

De verdad… Inglaterra ¿quieres un final feliz o no? Vamos a ver.

**I= Hmph…**

Eso fue lo que pensé. Umm…deja ver… ¡Aquí estábamos!

Sus cejas eran grandes, pero Allie como quiera pensó que era el más perfecto y apuesto hombre que jamás ella haya visto. Todos los sirvientes fueron convertidos en humanos de nuevo. Después de esto, el Príncipe Arthur y Allie se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

**F= Ummm… mon cheri…creo que te hace falta…**

Y nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Francis, que eventualmente se encontró con la hermosa y bella Iva-

**R= ¡Oh, por favor detente! Me haces sonrojar.**

Que lo convirtió en un horrible sapo…pero eso son otros veinte pesos aparte.

**F= ¿Qué significa eso?**

Fin

* * *

_Review. Gracias por leer._


	3. El Principe Sapo FrxUk

_Muchas gracias __de verdad, quisiera agradecerles personalmente, pero no puedo. Gracias por todo el apoyo. _

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito__, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

_Y una pequeña guía:_

_F= Francia_

_I= Inglaterra_

_P= Prusia_

* * *

El Principe Sapo

Y ahora vamos con el siguiente cuento.

**P= El awesome yo debe estar en esta…**

**I= Tú no eres ni siquiera país. ¿Cómo carajo te metiste en la sala de juntas?**

¡AHEM! Por Dios dejen que diga al menos…había una vez.

Dios mío. Ni eso puedo.

Hace una vez, vivía una princesa. Ella de verdad no tenía muchos amigos, y podía ser gruñona en algunas ocasiones, especialmente, si no le daban su te mañanero.

**I= ¿No suena como la primera historia?**

¡Tienes toda la razón! Así, que deja introducir al héroe infortunado. El era un pobre hombre francés llamado Francis Bonnefoy que por indeseadas circunstancias que tuvo cuando se encontró a la bella hechicera Ivana, en el final de nuestro último cuento, fue convertido en un pequeño, sapo verde. Ahora, a pesar de su papel antes, no era tan malo, una vez que lo llegas a conocer.

**P= ¡Pfft-¡**

Bueno, está bien, más o menos…en cualquier caso…Estaba saltando en el día, tratando de encontrar una manera de romper su hechizo. El sabía que tenía que encontrar a una mujer que lo besara, pero como ahora era un sapo, baboso y verde, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso ocurriera. Estaba desanimado, sin su aspecto encantador para mantener a flote su confianza y…

**F= ¡Que cuento tan trágicamente triste! ****¡Qué horrible! ¡Que-! **

¡CALLATE! O no habrá final en tu cuento…

**F=…**

Bueno, aquí estábamos. Ahora, por pura casualidad, cuando el saltaba, vio a una joven mujer inclinándose al borde del un estanque, buscando algo. Tenía pelo largo, color rubio amarado en dos moñitos; y unos ojos bellos de color verde.

**I= ¿Q-que? ¿Ahora soy YO la princesa?**

¡Chúpate esa! Alfred tiene suficiente confianza en su masculinidad y fue princesa…Así que tú también puedes. ¡NADA! ¡Ah! ¿Dónde estaba? Me perdí…ahí señor… ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, aquí ta'!

Con todo y eso, la joven era muy bonita, pero se veía un poco preocupada por algo.

Ahora, Francis no es aquel hombre que se queda ahí a ver una mujer llorar, así que brinco hasta donde estaba ella y poso su mano, húmeda en su rodilla. La mujer, que por cierto es la princesa del principio del cuento, lo miro sin ganas; se molesto al sentir esa cosa, viscosa y asquerosa tocarla.

-¿Qui-quien eres?- pregunto entre sollozos.

-¡Yo, mademoiselle, soy Francis Bonnefoy. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto gentilmente el…sapo, tratando de ser lo más apuesto posible.

-So-soy la princesa Arthuretta...-

-¿Y qué te pasa, mon cheri?- pregunto amablemente.

-Pe-pe-perdí my aguja de bordar- la princesas dijo entre sollozos. –En el pozo-

Y de ahí, Francis tuvo una idea. El es un sapo. El puede nadar hasta el fondo del estanque y buscar la aguja, ¿No podía? Y quizás… ¿Un beso a cambio?

-Ah…quizás yo lo podría buscar- el anfibio se ofreció.

La princesa Arthuretta se entusiasmo por la sugerencia. Pero, después se dio cuenta que Francis la seguía tocando.

-E-ewww, ¡Aléjate!- ordeno y se levanto rápidamente. –Este…ve y búscala-

Francis inclino su cabeza verde. El sabia que la princesa nunca le va a dar un beso, no importaba lo agradecida que estuviera.

**I= ¡Por supuesto que no!**** ¡Jamas!**

PERO, Francis tenía otros pensamientos. Si ella promete darle un beso… ¿Lo haría no?

-Si voy y te traigo la aguja… ¿me daría un beso?-

Y la princesa estaba tan desesperada en conseguir su aguja para volver a su casa para coser que dijo que sí. Francis, rápidamente brinco al estanque. Para suerte del, la aguja era dorada, y brillaba desde el fondo del estanque. Tomo la aguja con la boca, para tener sus patas libres para nadar, y subió hasta la orilla del estanque.

Arthuretta vio la aguja con disgusto. Su aguja favorita estaba cubierta de baba de sapo.

Francis soltó la aguja en la grama.

-¿Me puedes dar mi beso, mon cheri?- le pregunto.

La princesa movió la boca en disgusto.

-¡E-ewww, por supuesto que no!- La princesa respondió de muy mal humor, tomo la aguja y la limpio con su vestido. -¡Nunca besaría un sapo!-

Y se marcho, determinadamente para el castillo para bordar algunos unicornios en sus pañuelos y tomar una taza de té.

**I= ¡Yo no tejo unicornios en mis pañuelos, para que sepas! **

¡Ah, dale un descanso ya, princesa gruñona! Tengo que terminar este cuento, unas de mis favoritas viene después, así que…vamos al cuento.

Francis es un determinado hombre…este…sapo, mejor dicho. Así que se fue brincando detrás de la princesa y la persiguió hasta el castillo. El padre de la princesa no era tan gruñón como su hija, y cuando el sapo le explico todo, lo invito a cenar. Y así, Francis el sapo, pidió su plato al lado de la princesa Arthuretta pese a sus protestas.

Protestas que…ella gruño y grito; y dijo algunas que no eran dignas de una princesa durante toda la cena. Y negó hablar directamente con su padre y Francis.

**F= ¡Que triste! Pero, muy a ti, Angleterre. **

**I= ¡Ahí, cállate sapo infeliz!**

Pero...El sapo se paso de la raya cuando pidió dormir en la misma habitación que la princesa.

-¡Tu, apestosa, podrida, pervertida cosa!- le grito a Francis, antes de irse molesta a su habitación y poniendo seguro a la puerta.

Es cierto, que Francis puede estar de acuerdo que se paso un poco… (Solo un poquito, pequeñito) por pedir compartir la habitación con la princesa.

**F= ¡Ah! ¡Pero, mon cheri, es solo una manera de demostrar amor y afecto, es natural, te lo aseguro!**

Pervertido

**F= Me dolió eso.**

Reproches de sapo al lado por ahora…El rey pensó que la petición solo fue una broma, y lo echo para el lado con facilidad. Y Francis estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Pero, el si le informo al rey de la promesa de su hija…un beso.

Ahora…El rey es un hombre honesto, y siempre le enseño a su hija a cumplir las promesas. Así, que si ella le prometió un beso, un beso tendrá que dar. Pero, ni siquiera el pudo sacar a la princesa de su cuarto, ni siquiera con la amenazas de quitarle todas sus agujas y hilos. Cuando eso fallo, el rey se retiro a su cuarto, quizás, en la mañana con una taza de té y algún compromiso…quizás…tal vez.

Pero, Francis podía ver cuán molesta estaba la princesa en todo este calvario, y se sintió culpable, gracias a su "_broma_". Se sentó muy calladamente al lado de su puerta, sin saber que decir. Le tomo un largo rato para darse cuenta que un "lo siento" sería lo ideal.

**I= Puedo imaginarme ****ESO**** pasando**

Cálmate Inglaterra…calma.

Ahora, el sapo estaba pidiendo perdón…ah, sí.

-Lo siento por ser tan rudo contigo, princesa-

Solo había silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

-Tú eres bastante bonita- Francis siguió

No había respuesta.

-Y tampoco quise ofenderte. Por favor, solo un beso y no te molestare jamás-

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-

-¡Si, me iré, si eso es lo que quieres!- Francis suspiro

-¡N-no!- la princesa corrigió, sus cachetes todos rojos. –Quise decir…cuando dijiste que si era bonita-

Nadie nunca le había dicho a la princesa que ella era bonita. Casi nadie le hablaba, hay que añadir. Por eso ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tejiendo y imaginado hadas y criaturas mágicas, y pensando que sentiría tener una aventura de verdad.

-¡Por supuesto!- Francis contesto honestamente

Francis pensó que la princesa en realidad es muy hermosa, a pesar de su temperamento. La princesa Arthuretta estaba tan conmovida con esto que se bajo, cogió al sapo y lo beso.

**I= ¡QUE HORRIBLE!**

**F= Awww…solo dices eso porque no aprecias el romance**

Y, un brillo arropo a Francis y se convirtió, mágicamente, de nuevo en un hombre. El y la princesa compartieron otro beso, sin cualquier otra transformación, y vivieron felices para siempre…pese a los muchos, pero, MUCHOS, argumentos y momentos embarazosos.

**P= ¡OYE! ¡Yo no aparecí en esta! ¡Not awesome!**

**I=…Espera un minuto. Prusia no ****estaba**** en esta. ¿Y por qué razón está aquí?**

**P= El grandioso yo, decidió llenarlos de gracia con mi presencia, mientras espero mi cuento. Que va hacer un millón de veces mejor que el tuyo. ¡Y espero que sea el siguiente!**

Prusia, se bueno, y no digas el cuento.

**F= Recuerdo que usted hizo eso en el primero**

¡Sí, yo soy la única persona que puede arruinar este cue-! ¡NO, espera! ¡Eso no salió bien! Bueno que importa, y si Prusia tu vas después. Pero, eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Después de todo, ni siquiera él sabe lo que va a suceder.

**P= ¡Espero que no sea nada estúpido! ¡El awesome yo merece algo mejor que todos los demás! Un cuento asombroso como el-**

Fin

* * *

_Review, no se les olvide._


	4. La Princesa y El guisante CanxPru

_Muchas gracias __de verdad, quisiera agradecerles personalmente, pero no puedo. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Y me alegra que les haya gustado._

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito__, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

_Y una pequeña guía:_

_P=Prusia_

_C=Canadá_

_A=Alemania_

_I=Italia_

_

* * *

_

La Princesa y El guisante

Nuestro tercer cuento de ha-

**A= ¿No crees que con dos es suficiente? Necesitamos volver a la conferencia**

**I= ~Ve, pero Alemania me gusta estos cuentos**

¡Sí! Papa dura, señor Alemania; yo pienso que a todos les está gustando esto.

**P= ****¡Jezz, West, no trates de detenerla sin escuchar mi grandioso cuento!**

**A= ¡Esta bien! UNA mas y volvemos a la conferencia, eso es todo.**

Como tú digas y ordenes. En todo caso…nuestro próximo cuento es basado en la princesa y el guisante, así que comencemos.

Había una vez, una hermosa y joven princesa de la tierra del norte, que se me olvido donde era. Su nombre era Matilda Williams.

**C= ¿S-soy l-la princesa ahora?**

**P= ¡Oye! Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.**

**C= ¡Oye! N-no digas cosas tan embarazosas…**

**P= ¡No son embarazosas! ¡Son awesome…Prinzessin!**

Awww…que lindo…este…. ¡YA! Prusia deja de estar coqueteando, ni siquiera he empezado el cuento…y ya tú estas activo.

La princesa Matilda tenía pelo largo rizo y rubio; y ojos algo azul. A pesar de lo hermosa que era, era frecuentemente olvidada, gracias a su timidez, y a su super, gran, activa, energética hermana que de verdad no es muy importante aquí (perdón América). En todo caso Matilda, era muy dulce y cariñosa pero, fácil de olvidar.

Ella nunca se mete en problemas, así que sus padres confiaban plenamente en ella. Tanto, que ella sola se iba de viajes sin ninguna protección. Porque solo hay una cosa que Matilda ama, el aire libre. Para ella no hay nada mejor que el dulce olor de los pinos, el sonar del rio y el cantar de las aves.

**C= E-eso sí suena bien…**

Afortunadamente, eso también quiere decir que no tiene ninguna protección…

**C=…eso no ****sonó bien…**

PARA NADA bueno. Porque un día, cuando Matilda estaba cabalgando con su caballo blanco, Kumajiro en el bosque, se asusto cuando vio un conejo blanco que se cruzo en el camino. Kumajiro relincho, y la princesa se cayó al suelo. Se quedo sola y abandonada en el medio del bosque. Y-

**P= ¡OYE, TU! ¿Vamos a llegar al impresionante yo, o ****qué?**

¡En un segundo! Estaba haciendo la transición, Dios mío que apurado eres… ¿Okay? jezz.

Lo que Matilda no sabía, era que en el otro lado del bosque había un castillo. En él vivía una familia real (obvio) que consistía en el rey Ludwig y la reina Feliciana Beillschmidt.

**I= ¡Ah! ¡Soy yo, ~ve! ¿Soy yo, verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy en el cuento!**

Ahem…y su hijo Gilbert.

Ahora, el rey y la reina (mas la reina) estaban en desesperación, porque no han podido encontrar una pretendiente para su hijo. El rechazaba a cada joven princesa que venía, incluso aquellas que pasaron por la Reina Feliciana rigurosas (y muy extrañas y raras) pruebas, para ver si eran lo suficientemente buenas para su hijo.

Al Príncipe Gilbert detestaba (de una manera) la idea de estar amarado. El era salvaje y loco, para añadir a la pena del Rey Ludwig.

**A= No tienes ni la mas MINIMA idea**** de cómo es…**

**P=Kesesesee….**

No había nada más que le gustara al príncipe que explorar el bosque fuera de su casa. Le gustaba practicar (en mi opinión impresionante) manejo de la espada en esos lugares, y también escuchar el cantar de las aves. Era bueno, estar rodeado de tanto ruido. Porque no importaba la cantidad de sirvientes que hubiera en el castillo, y sus adorables padres…el príncipe se sentía solo, pero MUY solo.

**P= ¡E-e-estar s-solo es ge-genial! ¿Ven? ****¡Es normal!**

Y AUNQUE él no lo admitiera, estar solo es un terrible sentimiento.

Pero, eso tampoco significaba que él se iba a casar con una persona al azar, ¡noooo! Así que encontró un pájaro amarillo.

No, no, no…escucho bien, un pájaro amarillo. Y después de meses de lenta interacción, una amistad creció entre ellos. De hecho, el pájaro quería al Príncipe Gilbert tanto que un día decidió pegarse a la cabeza y lo siguió a todas partes. Eventualmente, su madre (cuando estaba inconsciente) noto el pájaro encima de la cabeza de su hijo y le cuestiono de cómo lo iba a llamar. El Príncipe llego a la grandiosa invención de 'Gilbird', un nombre tan grandioso y único.

**P= ¡Gilbird! ¡Gilbird! ¿Gilbird está en el cuento? ¡Qué grandioso! ¡Que-**

Gilbird…este Gilbert cálmate ya. Tranquilo.

Nada, de vuelta con la pobre e infortunada princesa Matilda, que estaba perdida entremedio de su castillo y el de los Beillschmidt. A ella le importaba tanto su caballo que se fue detrás del, pero eso solo hizo que se perdiera más de lo que estaba.

Después de horas, inclusive ella también, que era amante del aire libre, le entro pánico. Además de eso, ella no había comido nada desde que salió de su casa a las 5:00 am, y tenía mucha hambre, desando un ENORME plato de pancakes con syrup.

**P= ¡Ahora por tu culpa tengo hambre! ****¡Not awesome! ****¡Matthew hazme unos grandiosos pancakes, dignos para una persona como yo!**

**C= ¡Y-yo también tengo hambre, pero no puedo hacerlos aquí, eh!**

**I= Ve~ Vamos a preguntarle a alguien que nos haga la comida mientras escuchamos el cuento. ¡Yo quiero pasta, por favor!**

**A= Italia no podemos ir por ahí pregunta-**

Quizás Francis podría cocinarnos algo mientras leo, al fin y al cabo el no está aquí…ahora, por favor. ¡CALLENSE LA BOCA! ¡Qué mucho ustedes joden! ¡Dejen de interrumpir!

**I= ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Dejaremos de hablar! ¿Verdad Alemania?**

**A=…si, vamos, TODOS, a dejar de interrumpir…**

**P= ¡Feh!**

**C= ¡T-te pido ****que me perdones, lo sien-**

No, no está bien, tranquilízate Canadá. Deja ver donde estábamos… ¡Oh…en los pancakes…

Y bien hambrienta y sola, la pobre princesa investigo por todos lados, para ver si podía encontrar su camino a casa. Hasta que empezó a llover. La princesa Matilda era de verdad muy frágil, que aunque los arboles cogían la mayor parte de la lluvia, se encontró mojada y temblorosa en poco tiempo. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenia, llego hasta un riachuelo. Sus espejuelos se cayeron al suelo, su visión se puso borrosa. Aunque, Matilda vio a una figura al otro lado del riachuelo antes de desmayarse.

**C= ¡Oh, no!**

El príncipe Gilbert se sobresalto cuando vio que alguien entro en su territorio. Rápidamente alzo su espada en caso de fuera un enemigo. En su lugar, encontró una joven rubia desmayada en el piso del bosque. Fue unos minutos después y los chillidos escandalosos de Gilbird para que el príncipe Gilbert le quitara los ojos de encima. Cuando lo hizo, guardo su espada, y suavemente cogió a la joven entre sus brazos. Gilbird bajo y cogió los espejuelos en su pico y luego volvió a pegarse a la cabeza de el príncipe.

Gilbert cargo a Matilda hasta el castillo. Aunque ella no se había levantado aun, la reina estaba alucinando de lo bella que era, y que bonita pareja podría ser para su hijo, pero si en verdad 'fuera princesa'.

Finalmente, la princesa Matilda se levanto y casi brinco del susto cuando vio a tres cabezas y un pollo amarillo mirándola fijamente. La mujer, una con pelo color moreno, pequeña, con un rolito en la esquina de su cabeza, estaba encantada, y empezó a hablar tan rápido, y de una manera que realmente Matilda no pudo entender nada de la conversación.

-¿Quién eres?- el rey pregunto finalmente

-S-soy l-la princesa Matilda- dijo tímidamente. –Pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¡Oh, estas en nuestro castillo, ~ve!- la mujer informo felizmente. –Soy la Reina Feliciana Beillschmidt, este mi esposo Ludwig y mi hijo Gilbert-

Matilda afirmo con la cabeza, un poco confundida, pero lo dejo pasar. Ahora, inconsciente, como es la reina la mayor parte de su tiempo, pudo ver la chispa de interés en los ojos de su hijo cuando miraba a la joven. Definitivamente era tiempo de hacer las pruebas. Había que ver si esta princesa es lo suficientemente buena para Gilbert.

-¡Ven conmigo!- dijo la reina, arrastrando a la pobre Matilda por todo el piso.

La reina pensó en todas la pruebas que pudo pensar, para ver si Matilda era princesa, y las paso, incluso aquellas las cuales Gilbert no le gustaba. Y Feliciana pensó en una última prueba.

Ordeno que arreglaran la recamara de huéspedes, colocaron un colchón y encima de ese colchón, puso un pedazo sin cocinar de pasta, el más fino del castillo, y encima veinte colchones mas. Si Matilda puede sentir ese pedazo fino de pasta, sin cocinar, aun encima de veinte colchones, definitivamente era una princesa. O…eso era la lógica de la reina.

**A=… ¿Por qué eso suena como algo que en REALIDAD puede ocurrir?**

**I= ¡Tienes razón Alemania! ¡Eso es una buena idea para probar princesas!**

Este…creo que eso no fue lo que en realidad quiso decir Alemania…ummm, en todo caso…

Matilda fue a dormir en la recamara de huéspedes, y aunque se encontró de frente con veinte colchones, no protesto. En cambio, ella subió por una escalera hasta llegar a la cima y se acostó.

En la mañana siguiente, cuando la Reina Feliciana y el Rey Ludwig se levantaron, Matilda estaba colocando platos de…algo en la mesa.

-Te levantaste temprano- el rey comento

-¿Dormiste bien?- la reina añadió

Matilda se sonrojo, avergonzada de decir la verdad.

-¡L-lo si-siento mucho, pero no!- murmuro. ¡Gracias por todos los colchones, pero sentí que una cosa me molestaba-

La reina Feliciana supo que Matilda era una princesa de verdad, y estuvo más que feliz…ahora, si Gilbert le pidiera matrimonio…

Era algo en que la reina no debía de preocuparse. Porque tan pronto cuando el Príncipe Gilbert olio el desconocido, pero celestial olor del desayuno que Matilda había preparado, el juro que se casaría con ella. Ese lazo se hizo más fuerte cuando probo la primera bocanada de lo Matilda le dijo que era, pancakes con maple syrup.

Gilbert no tenía una dieta variada, ya que sus padres son OBSESIONADOS con ciertas comidas. Así, que siempre tenía que comer pasta, patatas o chorizo. Y estos 'pancakes' eran tan impresionantemente _awesome_, que el príncipe no dejo que Matilda se fuera.

Así que le propuso matrimonio. Matilda se quedo desconcertada pero, al final dijo que sí. Así, que se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre…oh, y Gilbert no volvió a comer pasta para el desayuno nunca más.

**P= ¡YEAH! ¡Impresionante! ¡Awesome! ¡Por supuesto, era de esperar, yo podría hacer cualquier cuento impresionante!**

Ambos, Ludwig y Feliciana estaban contentos de que su hijo, AL FIN, se amarro. Y viendo como los dos interactuaban, la reina Feliciana se recordó de su propio romance. Es una historia muy interesante. La reina volteo y miro al rey y sonrió. Tal vez se la podría contar a Gilbert y Matilda…algún día.

**I= Ve~ ¡Qué bonito final! ****¿Verdad, Alemania? ¿Verdad?**

**A= Er…si. Pero… ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Basta de cuentos y hadas! Hay que regresar a la conferencia. **

**P= Pero, West, eso significa que te vas a perder tu cuento…**

**C= Si, y creo que viene ahora…**

Es la próxima. E Italia la quiere escuchar, ¿Verdad?

**I= ¡Si, Ve~ Alemania, por favor! ¡Vamos a escuchar el cuento!**

**A=…Eh….O-ok**

¡SIIII! Bueno es la próxima, y es tuya. Pero, por ahora creo que es e-

Fin

* * *

_Review, no se les olvide.__ Y Gracias por leer. _

_Y __Prinzessin es 'princesa' en alemán, pero este término, princesa se dice de cariño a una novia. _


	5. La Cenicienta GerIta

_Muchas gracias __de verdad, quisiera agradecerles personalmente, pero no puedo. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Y me alegra que les haya gustado._

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito__, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

_Y una pequeña guía:_

_Au=Austria_

_Ro=Romano_

_A=Alemania_

_I=Italia_

_Su=Suiza_

_

* * *

_

La Cenicienta

Ahora, nuestro próximo cuento.

**A= ¡Y el ultimo!**

¡Pues, NADA, macho patatas! Les prometí a mis lectores que habría más cuentos… ¿Como diez más? Así que te aguantas o te vas, una de dos. Así qué… ¡TOMA ESA!

**I= Ve~ Tu sonaste como a mi hermano mayor Romano casi ahora. **

**Ro= Mientras me ayude a joder a este infeliz alemán, estamos bien. ****Somos amigos. **

Ummm…Este, antes de todo, desdichado, infeliz empezó aquí… ¡Voy a empezar el cuento!

Había una vez, una joven muchacha llamada Feliciana Vargas. Ella era bastante bonita, tierna y querida por muchos.

**I= Ve~ ¡Soy yo de nuevo! ¡Hooray! **

Desgraciadamente, tenía una madrastra desgraciada y mandona llamada Rhoda Edelstein.

**Au= ¡Que irrespetuosa eres! **

De verdad, no es nada personal, Austria.

Umm…en todo caso…

Feliciana también tenía dos desagradables hermanastras, Vasha y Lovina.

**Ro= ¡Carajo! ¿Tú me haces ver a mí como una de las hermanastras esas?**

**Su=…y a mi…**

**A= Heh**

**Ro= ¡Cállate bastardo!**

¡Ya, ya, Romano, cálmate que tu cuento viene después, cálmate, ¿Está bien? Además no es nada personal como le dije a Austria, honestamente no lo es; es que tu e Italia son hermanos y tu eres un poco de-

**Ro= ¡Te odio!**

Nada, moviéndonos al cuento.

Deja ver…

Feliciana era una dulce y amable pero, despistada chica. Así, que sus hermanas vagas (al menos una de ellas lo era) y su madrastra mandona se aprovechaban de esta naturaleza y la mandaba a que hiciera todas las tareas del hogar. Eso significaba que Feliciana se tenía que levantar temprano para hacer el desayuno, y tenía que perder sus siestas la mayor parte del tiempo por la limpieza.

**I= ¡Oh, no! ¡No, las **_**siestas**_** no! ¡Qué horrible! **

Pero, Feliciana no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día las cosas cambiaran, porque esa era la clase de persona que era.

Al mismo tiempo, en el castillo del reino, estaba el Príncipe Ludwig Beillschmidt. El pobre y desdichado hombre tenía que soportar todas las fiestas y bailes que su padre, el Rey Germania hacia, con esperanzas de que su hijo, el príncipe inepto en el romance, encontrara una esposa y se casara.

Nada funciono, al menos….Hasta que un día, cuando el rey ya le hastiaba la vida de su hijo, decidió invitar no solo a princesas, si no a todas las jóvenes del reino.

Ludwig no le gusto la idea…para nada.

**A= ¿Y quién lo va a estar?**

**I= ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo estaría, Ve~! ¡Me gustan los bailes!**

¡SI! Eso fue lo mismo que pensó Feliciana. Como todas las muchachas del reino estaban invitadas eso significaba que ella también lo estaba.

Pero Rhoda sabía cuan encantadora, y no inteligente, era Feliciana. Así, que decidió hacer todo lo posible para que Feliciana no asistiera al baile. Ella quería que sus propias hijas se casaran con el príncipe, para vivir con dinero y en un castillo.

Así que cuando las invitaciones del baile llegaron, Rhoda puso su plan en acción.

-¡Ve~, estoy tan contenta! ¡Todos vamos para el baile!- Exclamo Feliciana sonriendo de ojera a oreja.

-¡No, si no terminas tus tareas!- Rhoda le ordeno. –Y también de ninguna forma iras vestida con esas fachas viejas-

Pero, Feliciana estaba muy feliz para preocuparse. Hizo todas sus tareas con velocidad, después de todo estaba feliz, ahora necesitaría un traje.

El resto de la familia sabía que Feliciana no encontraría un traje a tiempo. Y ahí fue el punto donde la conciencia de Lovina empezó a joderla, es mejor dicho molestarla. Ella tiene una gran cantidad de trajes, y Feliciana estaba bien contenta, y tu sabes…quizás…no se…ella ¿Podría regalarle uno?

**I= Awww…Romano que dulce eres.**

**Ro= ¡C-callate idiota!**

Ahí está la familia verdadera, Nada, de regreso al cuento.

Cuando Rhoda y Vasha estaban desprevenidas, Lovina se llevo a Feliciana, y le dio un vestido. Avergonzada de su propia humildad, no miro a Feliciana a los ojos, solo le lanzo el vestido a la cara y se marcho.

Y Feliciana estaba tan feliz, que ahora lo único que necesitaba era terminar sus tareas de la semana, y tendría el fin de semana libre para ir al baile. Así, que Feliciana, lavo, limpio, despolvo, fregó e hizo todo en tiempo record y lo termino para el viernes. Cuando acomodo todo, se vistió con el traje que Lovina le había regalado, se puso uno zapatos muy bonitos, se peino y dio una vuelta antes de bajar a unirse con los otros.

-¡Estoy lista!- llamo ella.

Rhoda la miro sorprendida. Ella estaba segura de que… ¿Cómo carajo Feliciana encontró un traje?

-¿Ves? Ve~, tengo un traje. ¡Puedo ir!-

Pero Rhoda no se va a rendir fácilmente. Ella estaba, de hecho, tomando una taza de café, y "_accidentalmente_" la derramo en todo el vestido de Feliciana.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo Rhoda tratando de ser simpática. –Tu traje se arruinó. ¿No tienes otro verdad?-

Lovina frunció el ceño a su madre, pero esta no se dio cuenta. Entonces Vasha y ella fueron arrastradas antes de que Lovina pudiera ofrecerle otros de sus muchos vestidos que ella tenía (la mayoría no le gustaban, maldita sea). Feliciana quedo aturdida, en la entrada. Y unos minutos después se habían ido, y una lagrima bajo por sus mejillas.

Y fue seguida por otra, y por otra, hasta que empezó a llorar; arrodillándose en el suelo.

Pero de repente se escucho un ruido y Feliciana dejo de llorar. Vio una mujer que se parecía a su padre antes de morir, al menos sonrió dulcemente, y tenía pequeñas arugas al lado de sus ojos. Tenía pelo castaño y un rizo que se parecía al de ella y vestía una bata dorada.

**I= ¡Es abuelo Roma! ¡Él es mi hada madrina ve~! **

Este…si, lo es…ahora vamos a dejar que el hada madrina haga su magia. ¿Está bien?

-Ve~ ¿Qu-quien eres?- pregunto Feliciana.

-¡Soy tu hada madrina, Feli!- sonrió. -¡Y estoy aquí para que vayas al baile!-

-P-pero, mi traje- Feliciana murmuro, mirando la mancha de su vestido.

-¡Nada que un poco de magia no pueda solucionar!- dijo la hada moviendo una barita que no sé de donde la saco.

Y fiel a sus palabras, el traje de Feliciana no solo perdió la mancha, sino que también se transformó en un bello vestido de material color azul. El pelo se Feliciana se transformo en un bello moño. Y sus zapatos se transformaron en cristal, delicados, pero el tamaño perfecto.

-¡Ahora para llevarte al baile!-

Primero tomo un enorme tomate del jardín y lo convirtió en un carruaje, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos convirtió una caja de pasta en cuatro elegantes caballos, y el gato de la familia en el conductor y dos ratones en cocheros.

Feliciana se quedo paralizada, pero el hada madrina le ordenó que avanzara.

-¡Avanza, Feli! ¡El hechizo solo dura hasta la media noche!-

Y Feliciana se monto en el carruaje y se fue a toda prisa.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo…en el castillo….El Príncipe Ludwig estaba teniendo la peor noche de su vida. Todas las chicas eran raras y siempre tenía esa risita, y realmente a ninguna le importaba lo que él estaba diciendo. Eso si lo dejaban hablar. El solo quería que el baile se acabara, para ir y tomar una cerveza y beber sus problemas, o quizás tomar una siesta. O, cualquier cosa para poder escapar de esas chicas con mucho maquillaje y nada de personalidad.

El estaba a punto de inventar una excusa para irse cuando de repente ve a una muchacha que entro casi cayéndose, pero muy bonita. Tenía pelo color castaño claro, y un rizo es la esquina de su cabeza. Inmediatamente el príncipe estaba interesado. La chica no tenía ningún maquillaje y no hacia ningún esfuerzo de parecer elegante…y la manera de cómo entro daba ejemplo de eso.

Así que se le acerco, y tomo una de sus delicadas manos y la beso. Sorprendida alzo la mirada y lo miro a los ojos. El Príncipe Ludwig estaba fascinado. Los ojos de Feliciana eran grandes e inocentes.

**I= Awww… ¡Qué lindo! ¿Verdad Alemania?**

**A=…Er….si…**

Ludwig hizo lo mejor que pudo para no ponerse nervioso y tartamudear, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rosa claro de todos modos. Finalmente fue capaz de pedir a Feliciana que bailara con él, y ella acepto con alegría. Germania que lo estaba viendo todo desde un balcón, estaba esperanzado de que al fin su hijo encontrara a alguien con quien casarse.

Por desgracia para el rey, el príncipe y la pobre Feliciana, el baile terminaba más allá de la medianoche. Ahora, Feliciana estaba teniendo un buen rato bailando y probando pasta… (¿Y para que otra cosa sirve las mesas?) Se había olvidado de su límite, hasta que el reloj marco las doce.

**I= Uh no**

Así que con un adiós apresurado, por encima de su hombro Feliciana salió corriendo por la puerta del castillo. Germania no tendría nada de eso, así que mando a cerrar los portones del castillo, pero Feliciana ya estaba afuera del castillo. Su carruaje corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa. En la mitad del camino, el hechizo termino, y Feli aterrizo con un golpe en el suelo, aplastando el tomate que una vez fue su carruaje. Feliciana estaba de vuelta en el traje manchado de café que Lovina le había regalado, cubierta de pasta y salsa de tomate. Feliciana tomo el gato entre sus brazos y se fue llorando para su casa.

**I= ¡NOOOO! Ve~ ¡Eso está muy tristeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…**

**A= ¡Italia por favor cálmate!**

Italia, no, por favor, cálmate, no llores…por favor, habrá un final feliz…

Feli estaba totalmente preparada para volver a su vida normal, cuando eso cambio la mañana siguiente. La noticia de que el príncipe Ludwig se había enamorado con una chica que había bailado la noche anterior y que estaba determinado a buscarla para casarse con ella, surco por todo el reino.

Por supuesto esta tarea seria monstruosamente difícil, excepto por una cosa, que en su rápida retirada, la chica había perdido un zapato de cristal. Y todos saben que el vidrio hay que moldearlo para que quede a medida del pie de la joven. Así que el rey Germania ordeno que probaran ese zapato a todas las jovencitas del reino, si es necesario.

Era tarde cuando el duque del reino, con una pequeña zapatilla de cristal en la mano, toco a la puerta de la casa que Feli compartía con su madrastra y hermanastras. Estaba cansado del viaje, y le estaba pidiendo a Dios que la misteriosa chica viviera en esta casa, porque sería un día y medio de viaje de regreso a la otra ciudad del reino.

Cuando vio al Duque con la zapatilla (y también viendo lo pequeña que era) Rhoda encerró a Feliciana en su cuarto cuando la chica se estaba poniendo su mejor vestido que encontró. (Y no era tan…tan…bueno que digamos, pobre chica). Rhoda no se daría el riesgo de que la zapatilla entrara al pie de Feli.

Ambas, Lovina y Vasha se probaron la zapatilla, pero nada. Era bastante pequeña. Rhoda estaba furiosa.

Y en el entretiempo, Feliciana estaba haciendo lo imposible por abrir la puerta. Y después se recordó de algo. Sacando una caja de pasta, sin cocinar que estaba debajo de su cama, tomo un trozo de una espiga de espagueti y lo uso para abrir la puerta (Como Lovina le había enseñado).

**I= ¡Romano, mira! ¡Mira todas las cosas buenas que hiciste en el cuento! ¡Creo que no eres una hermanastra mala después de todo!**

**Ro=… ¡Por s-supuesto que no! ¡Maldita sea!**

Feliciana corrió fuera de su cuarto y llego casi a la escalera cuando pensó que debería traerse el otro zapato también. Así, que lo busco y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal.

El Duque estaba a punto de irse, suspirando y murmurando del viaje de regreso, cuando escucho una llamada desde las escaleras.

-Ve~ ¡Espere, por favor! ¿Me lo puedo probar?

Más que feliz, entusiasmado en Duque dijo que sí, se dio la vuelta y le puso la zapatilla. Quedo perfecta y también ahí que añadir que Feli tiene la otra. Así, que se la llevaron al castillo de inmediato donde el príncipe (torpemente) le propuso matrimonio. Ella (obvio) le dijo que sí, y los dos se casaron al próximo día. Y Feliciana vivió feliz para siempre, y también comiendo toda la pasta que ella quisiera.

Y sus hermanastras y Rhoda obtuvieron nada… (Por lo menos hasta ahora, porque tengo un presentimiento que alguien va a ser su aparición muy prontamente, pero…shhhh!).

**I= ¡Ve~ Eso fue un buen cuento****! ¿Verdad, Alemania? ¿Verdad? ¿Te gusto?**

**A= Si, fue….bueno, Italia.**

**Au= ¡A mí no me gusto para nada! **

Y probablemente tampoco te va a gustar el próximo, porque tu este… Oh, nada, no quiero adelantar nada.

**Su= Este… ¿Quién va aparecer en el otro cuento?**

¡No te puedo decir eso! Solo me permito preanunciar, malamente, un cuento a la vez.

**Ro= Hace rato que tu preanunciaste como dos cuentos, bestia estúpida. Como tres párrafos antes que esto. **

Eso era una alusión no pre anunciación, tontito. Eso es una diferencia.

**Ro= ¡Tu eres una clase de pen-**

Fin

* * *

_Gracias por leer...no se les olvide el review!_


	6. El Nuevo Traje Del Emperador HunXAus

_No sé cómo agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado. Gracias a ustedes estoy aquí con este otro cuento. Un abrazo enorme para todos._

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito__, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

_Y una pequeña guía:_

_Au=Austria_

_H=Hungría_

_P=Prusia_

_F=Francia_

_E=España _

_

* * *

_

El Nuevo Traje Del Emperador

Ahora, nuestro próximo cuento trata de El nuevo traje del emperador, y-

**H= ¡Oye! ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas romántico! **

Umm…no, no lo es. En todo caso pensé que le pegaba bien a-

**H= ¿Por qué yo no obtengo un cuento romántico?**

¡Mira, aguántate chica! ¡Y baja ese sartén! ¡Te hare un final feliz! ¿Está bien? ¡Ahora! ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir antes de empezar?

**P= El awesome yo-**

¡No, solo, no! ¡De verdad, Prusia, cualquier cosa que es no me importa, solo, no! ¡Además, era una pregunta retorica! ¡Ahora voy a empezar!

Había una vez en un reino, que irónicamente esta casi en el centro de Europa, vivía un emperador llamado Roderich Eldestein. El tenía clase y riqueza, y aunque su única pasión era su piano, era bastante vanidoso en cuanto a su ropa.

**Au=…Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus cuentos, donde me hacen ver como el ridículo…**

Sí, pero… ¿El final será bueno?... Er…nada.

El piano fue hecho a mano por una mujer de la capital, que su nombre era Elizabeta. A ella le gustaba limpiar, cocinar, hacer instrumentos, también, aunque a ella le gustaba más el emperador. Cada vez que el piano necesitaba algún ajuste, rápidamente ella se dirigía al palacio, feliz de tener una excusa para ver el emperador.

Pero este cuento no trata de la enamorada Elizabeta-

**H= GRRRRR….**

O del piano del emperador. Se trata de la estafa del siglo y que tres bandoleros hicieron.

**F= ¡Ese es nuestro cue, mon cheri!**

**E= ¿Lo es? ¡Excelente!**

**P= ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Quién mas va hacer lo personajes principales; que este asombroso yo! **

En efecto…Bueno normalmente yo diría que este trió no necesita presentación, pero como se trata de un cuento de hadas, todo el mundo necesita introducción.

Ustedes ven, que hay tres amigos los cuales le gusta los nobles y realeza. Nunca habían sido capturados, con lo resbaladizos que eran. El nombre de este trió es Francis, Gilbert, y Antonio. Ellos han sido amigos desde su niñez. La razón por la cual entraron a la ciudad del emperador era para robarle al mismo emperador, obvio. Su plan era simple, pero efectivo, jugando con los egos de las personas de la ciudad.

Pero no puedo echarlo a perder si lo digo ahora.

Así que los tres amigos, encubriéndose como sastres, marcharon hasta el palacio del emperador y pidieron permiso para entrar. Por curiosidad el emperador Roderich los dejo entrar. Dado a que los tres eran de etnias diferentes (francés, alemán y español, respectivamente) estaba aun mas intrigado. Sin duda, los hombres de orígenes tan diferentes trabajando juntos tendrían el mejor gusto y talento de la moda ¿no?

Los tres afirmaron que podían hacer las más maravillosa, tela de lujo del mundo, si tuvieran los materiales adecuados. Y se ofrecieron hacerle un conjunto de ropas de ellas, de forma gratuita, siempre y cuando se les proporcionaran los materiales para trabajar. Después de todo, como los pobres sastres que eran no tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar los tan maravillosos materiales.

**P= Estoy presintiendo un awesome plan…**

**E= No estoy muy seguro de que se trata el plan, amigos…**

**F= ¿Nunca habías escuchado este cuento, mon ami?**

**E= No, no lo escuchado…**

Bueno, no le soplen el cuento, lo arruinaran todo. Y traten de no hablar, de lo contrario esto llevara más de lo normal.

**E= Puedes contar con nosotros.**

Gracias, España. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si el plan.

Ahora, los '_sastres_' le dijeron al emperador, que la tela era especial, mágica. Que todos los que son malos o estúpidos, o no aptos para su trabajo no la podrán ver. La idea le agrado al emperador y los 'sastres' fueron contratados de inmediato, especialmente cuando se ofrecieron a trabajar de gratis (el emperador no era nada frugal, exepto cuando se trataba de pianos).

El emperador Roderich les pidió que si pudieran, tuvieran la ropa para mañana, ya que había un desfile por la ciudad. Los tres sonrientes, se sintieron obligados y pidieron una habitación para empezar de inmediato.

Cuando se les proporciono los materiales, el telar y un taller en el palacio, los tres estafadores mantuvieron las puertas cerradas, alegando que su concentración no podía ser molestada. En realidad, los tres hombres no estaban haciendo nada en absoluto.

Después de unas horas, el emperador Roderich estaba ansioso por saber cómo su traje venia luciendo. Así que envió a su consultor y general para que averiguaran como iban las cosas. Por supuesto, tuvo una segunda intención para ver si los dos eran realmente dignos de tener esos puestos; para ver si podían ver la tela.

Ahora bien, ninguno de los dos hombres podía ver nada en absoluto. Pero al ver los tres sastres actuar de forma convincente como si algo estuviera ahí, les preocupaba. Habían oído las palabras del emperador.

¿Seré estúpido? Pensó el consultor. Tal vez yo sea malo, el general pensó, mortificado. Pero, ninguno de los dos querían ser humillados de esa manera, así que elogiaron a la tela y la mano de obra, y volvieron a decirle lo maravillosa que era.

**E= ¡OH! ¡Ahora entiendo! No había nada ahí.**

Eh, sip. Así es. Realmente no _había_ nada ahí. Pero, nadie se quería ser visto como estúpido, malo o indigno para su trabajo.

Entonces Elizabeta llego al castillo para trabajar en el piano del emperador, y se entero de la tela mágica. Ella es una mujer con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, y para nada compro eso de '_mágica_' ni por in segundo.

**H= ¡Eso es verdad!**

Así que fue al cuarto de trabajo en donde estaban para ver qué pasaba. Desafortunadamente para ella, Francis y Gilbert sabían que no la podían dejar entrar, por lo cual enviaron a Antonio para que fuera encantador y la distrajera, con las esperanzas de que ella pendiera las sospechas.

-¿Así, que quien eres?- Elizabeta pregunto, frunciendo el ceño al hombre de pelo castaño y ojos verdes frente de ella.

-¡Soy Antonio!- se presento alegremente, olvidando el trato que tenia con Francis y Gilbert de no decir los nombres.

-¿Y qué exactamente ustedes tres están haciendo?- la mujer exigió, dando una patada en piso.

-Estamos haciéndole un traje al emperador, de nuestra tela mágica.-

Elizabeta no creyó en ninguna de las palabras pero, los ojos de Antonio era alegres e inocente pero, ella sabía que no esperaría lo mismo de los otros dos. Elizabeta no le gusto la mirada en los ojos del francés ni en la sonrisa del albino. Eran bastante sospechosos. Muy sospechosos.

**H= ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Ese estúpido de Prusia! ¡Y Francis es un pervertido!**

**F= Me lastimaste, mon cheri**

**P= ¡Yo no soy estúpido, soy awesome, tu retardada mental con sartén!**

¡EHHHH! ¡Cálmense, todos! ¿Está bien?

**H= ¡Hmph!**

**P=…**

A la mañana siguiente, el emperador Roderich fue hasta el cuarto de trabajo para ver sus finas. Nuevas ropas por sí mismo.

-¡Trabajamos toda la noche para hacerte estas awesome ropas- añadió el alemán, sosteniendo algo.

Con. Excepción. Que. No. Había. Nada. _Ahí_. Por dentro el emperador se preocupo. ¿Sería estúpido? ¿Sería malo? ¿Era digno para ser emperador? Pero, si todos podían ver la ropa, eso significaba que estaban ahí. Si él no decía nada, nadie iba a saber que él no las veía.

**Au= ¡Oh, no!**

Así, que con la ayuda de los tres sastres se quito la ropa vieja, y '_supuestamente_' se puso el traje nuevo. Luego, de haberse vestido se fue al desfile en solo pantalones cortos.

**H=…Ahhhh**

¡DIOS MIO! ¿Está bien? ¡Se desmayo! ¿Eso es un sangrado por la nariz?

**F= Y me llama pervertido…**

¡Cállate Francia! ¡Alguien que la ayude! ¿Está bien?

H= E-e-e-est-oy bien…

Okay...vamos a continuar

Umm...Todos en la ciudad habían oído sobre el traje mágico. Nadie podía ver la ropa del emperador pero, ningunos de ellos quería admitir que eran malos o estúpidos. Hasta que un niño pequeño de pelo castaño con un rizo en la esquina de su cabeza comento.

-¿Por qué ese hombre no tiene ropa abuelo?- pregunto inocentemente al hombre que estaba a su lado, que tenía un rizo parecido al del niño.

Fue entonces cuando la gente se dio cuenta que fueron engañados. Elizabeta llego justo cuando la gente empezó a gritar. Rápidamente, le entrego al emperador unas ropas que trajo adicionales, poniéndose roja al mismo tiempo. Ella había esperado algo así, por eso vino preparada.

Mientras todo este fiasco estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, los estafadores estaban recogiendo todas las telas valiosas y preparándose para su escape. Elizabeta se dio cuenta de eso tan pronto cuando el emperador se vistió. Así que salió, llevando el más grande se sus sartenes y trajo dos de los estafadores de vuelta.

**F= Ah…Mon amour, perdón la interrupción pero, somos tres ¿no?**

¡Una vez más, Francia tu poderes de percepción son tremendos!

Ustedes ven, Miss Elizabeta solo pudo capturar dos de los estafadores. Su amigo el español (El único ignórate y confiando en dar su nombre, si recuerdan) huyo, y se escapo del horrible castigo de ser pegado por el sartén por el resto de su vida.

**P= ¡Oye, not awesome! ¿Por qué España se escapo y nosotros no?**

Diría que ustedes dos son estúpidos, pero eso es malo, nada, en todo caso…

Roderich, secretamente admiraba el esfuerzo de Elizabeta y que siempre podía contar con su ayuda. Viendo la devoción de la chica fue suficiente para encontrar coraje y admitir sus sentimientos. Y estaba tan feliz que habían atrapado dos de los estafadores, que le propuso matrimonio.

**H= ¡SI!**

Ella, por supuesto acepto, y vivieron felices para siempre, con excepción de los dos estafadores.

Antonio de tanto de corrió terminado en una ciudad en el medio del desierto, pero ese es otro cuento.

**P= ¡Exijo un final distinto! ¡Ahora!**

**F= ¡Yo también, mon cheri, tú no puedes ser tan cruel como pa-**

Fin

* * *

_Aquí esta, perdón por el retraso, review, no se les olvide._


	7. Aladino y la lámpara mágica SpaRom

_No sé cómo agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado, y le agradezco de todo corazón a los que me dejan reviews, (amo leerlos) y perdón por el retraso. El Súper retraso. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia y no dejen de leerla._

_Hetalia, ni los cuentos, ni esta historia me pertenecen…todo el crédito, la idea, los relatos y el estilo de escritura es de 94_Bottles_Of_Snapple el dueño absoluto de esto._

**Y una pequeña guía:**

**E= España**

**Ro= Romano**

**T= Turquía**

* * *

Aladino y la lámpara mágica

Ahora vamos a empezar por el pre anunciamiento de hace un largo rato.

Ustedes ven, Lovina, de nuestro cuento Cenicienta (o digo yo ¿CeniFeli?) en realidad no era hija de Rhoda. Ella era la verdadera hermana de Feliciana, lo que es más que obvio por las similitudes y los rizos. En todo caso escucho palabras de su padre, que se había convertido en sultán de una ciudad en el desierto, y se fue a vivir con él.

**Ro: ****¡Maldita sea, yo no quiero ser princesa!**

**E: ****Pero, Lovi, tú haces una bella princesa**

**Ro: ****¡C-callate bastardo!**

Por supuesto, siendo el cariñoso (Lee: sofocador) padre que es, él quería que su hija se casara inmediatamente que se hizo princesa. Pero, Lovina tenía un mal temperamento, y rechazó a todos los que acudieron al llamado.

-Era estúpido-

-Trato de propasarse-

-¡El no sabe hacer pizza, maldita sea!-

Esos eran pocas de las muchas razones que Lovina daba cada vez que rechazaba a un hombre.

**E:**** ¡Jajjaja, Lovi, eso suena muy a ti!**

No lo provoques España.

Así que la princesa se aburrió rápidamente, atrapada ahí, así que se escapaba del palacio disfrazada de una de la servidumbre.

También en las calles de la ciudad desértica había un joven hombre que si ustedes recuerdan es del otro cuento; Antonio Carreido. El no tenía dinero después de la estafa que trato de hacer él y sus amigos, así que ahora tenía que dedicarse a robar comida para él y su pequeña tortuga Pedro, y viviendo en un edificio casi caído; abandonado. Pero, el era optimista y alegre, así que no le molestaba mucho.

**Ro:**** Tú quieres decir que él era estúpido, así que no le molestaba.**

**E:**** ¡Eso fue fuerte, Lovi!**

Bueno, ahora que hemos introducido nuestros personajes principales, porque no comenzamos con la historia; el día que los dos se conocieron.

Lovina estaba en otras de sus secretas escapadas del aburrido y enorme palacio, cuando le dio hambre. Así que cogió un tomate de un puesto cercano y solo le dio un mordisco.

-¡Oye! ¡Vas a tener que pagar por eso!- el dueño del puesto le dijo enfurecido.

Así que Lovina busco en sus bolsillos por algunas monedas para darle al hombre excepto…ella no tenía ningún dinero, lo había dejado todo en el palacio, Oops.

El dueño del puesto llamo a los guardias pero, en el segundo final, un joven de cabello marrón y ojos verdes agarro a Lovina por la cintura y la ayudo a escapar. El tenia una pequeña tortuga verde agarrada a su cabeza a según ellos corrían.

-¡Soy Antonio!- le dijo felizmente cogiéndola en los brazos para llevarla hasta el techo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-L-Lovina- grito, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

El la bajo de sus brazos y ambos siguieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por más guardias.

-¡D-déjame en paz, maldita sea! ¡Yo se me cuidar sola!- dijo Lovina eventualmente, al mismo tiempo que Antonio la saco del medio de un guardia.

**E:**** Terco, terco, Lovi~**

**Ro:**** ¡Maldita sea, cállate!**

¡Ya, ya, chicos! Tengo que terminar este cuento, eventualmente, ustedes ven…

Antonio solo sonrió, negando con su cabeza. Al fin, después de tantas lamentaciones de la chica, lograron escaparse de los guardias; llevándola a una pequeña vivienda. Era en realidad el edificio abandonado (el que dije anteriormente) pero, Antonio no pensó nada.

-¿D-donde estamos?- Lovina demando por una respuesta

-Mi pequeña casa temporera- Antonio le contestó devuelta. -¡Tiene la mejor vista de la ciudad!-

E inclusive que Lovina empezó a protestar, el español levanto un pedazo roto de tela que servía como cortina que cubría un enorme agujero en la pared, para revelar una perfecta vista hacia el palacio.

Ellos solo se quedaron ahí, disfrutando la vista por un rato pero, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose y Lovina supo que tenía que regresar a su casa antes de que su obsesionado padre se percatara que ella había desaparecido. Antonio sabía que no era seguro para nadie caminar por la cuidad solo a esa hora, así que fue con ella, ignorando las protestas. Y eso fue como Antonio se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de la princesa.

Y como fue lanzado al calabozo.

Por supuesto, Lovina entro rápido al palacio, así que no se dio cuenta que su escolta lo había sido atrapado por los guardias del palacio bajos las ordenes del consejero del Sultán, Sadiq Adnan.

**T: ****¡Espera un momento! ¿De verdad me vas a convertir en el villano? **

Ahem…Si, tú ves…ehhh, bueno, vamos a seguir con la historia.

A la mañana siguiente, Sadiq comentaba cual 'afortunada' Lovina fue, y frunciendo el ceño hacia el hombre mascarado la princesa pregunto por qué.

-Porque llegaste al portón a tiempo. Por poco no escapabas al del vándalo que te estaba persiguiendo-

-¿Vándalo?- la princesa pregunto burlonamente. -¿Tu quieres decir el chico estúpido que andaba conmigo? El solo me estaba escoltando de vuelta, porque el estúpido pensaba que yo no podía cuidarme sola-

-¡Oh, qué mal…! Sadiq murmuro. –Porque fue sentenciado a muerte por secuestrar a la princesa-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir por secuestrar, maldita sea? Yo salí por mi propia cuenta, porque estoy cansada de este palacio y de locos como tu-

La princesa salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Y no estaba llorando, okay?

**Ro:**** No insinúes la cosas con negación excesiva, maldita sea**

¿Por qué no? Y tú lo usas todo el tiempo.

En todo caso…Antonio de verdad no fue sentenciado a muerte. Pero, fue encerrado en el calabozo, aunque el sultán nunca lo supo. Y tarde en la noche, cuando Pedro, la tortuga de Antonio trataba de abrir el candado, Antonio fue visitado en persona por el consejero. El consejero tenía una oferta que ofrecer.

-Hay algo que quiero que busques por mi…tú ves…Yo no lo puedo buscar por mi cuenta pero, tu si puedes, y si lo haces te puedo dejar libre- le explico mientras presionaba un ladrillo en la pared.

**T:**** ¿Qué, ahora resulta que tengo una agenda secreta?**

Shhh…Turquía

Una sección entera de la pared se hizo a un lado para poner a la vista un túnel, con muchas escaleras que llevaban hasta el fondo repleto de oscuridad.

-¡Haya abajo!- explico Sadiq. –Abajo encontraras una lámpara, y todo el tesoro dentro de la cueva es tuyo. Pero, primero me traes la lámpara antes de tocar cualquier cosa. ¿Lo entendiste?-

Antonio estaba confundido ante el hombre enmascarado frente al él pero, afirmo que si como quiera. Era el único chance de escapar. Así que se le quitaron las cadenas, y camino, con un Pedro tembloroso en la cabeza, por el abismo oscuro. A según seguía el camino hacia la cueva el vio muchas joyas y objetos hechos de oro pero, como fue advertido, no toco nada. Finalmente, vio la lámpara encima de un pequeño pedestal de piedra. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Pedro tropezó y cayó encima de una pequeña montaña de oro. Todo empezó a derretirse y convertirse en ardiente lava, y Antonio cogió su tortuga y empezó a correr por su vida. Por fin llego hasta la entrada de la cueva cuando las escaleras debajo de él se destruyeron.

-¡La lámpara! ¡Dámela, y se sacare de ahí!- Sadiq grito.

Así que Antonio tiro la lámpara en la entrada. Sadiq lo agarro por la mano pero,… saco un cuchillo. Pedro viendo el metal resplandecer y la lava debajo de ellos ya endurecida, le dio un mordisco a la mano de Sadiq. El soltó la mano del español, y ambos, él como Pedro cayeron a la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que la entrada se cerró por completo.

**E:**** ¡Oh, no!**

Estaban atrapados. Así que Antonio empezó a buscar e investigar los alrededores vacios. Excepto…que en una esquina de la cueva había una caja de madera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Una caja…- Antonio murmuro para sí mismo, y utilizando la manga de su camisa, empezó a quitar el polvo. -¿Qué dice aquí? ¿To…ma…te?-

Y con eso en una nube roja, una figura se hizo visible.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto alarmado Antonio

-Yo soy el ha-er Genio de la caja del tomate-

**E:**** ¡Que interesante un verdadero genio!**

Bueno…el hombre si se parecía un tomate…tenia pelo verde y piel roja. Pero…

-Yo entiendo lo que quieres decir y todo pero… ¿No se supone que los genios vengan en una lámpara?- Antonio se cuestiono rascándose la cabeza.

-Déjame decirte algo niño- dijo seriamente el genio. –No todos los genios tienen la misma lámpara pero, todos los genios tienen lámpara-

Antonio afirmo, todavía confundido.

**Ro:**** Como siempre…**

-Bueno…- el genio continúo. –Tienes más que tres deseos-

Antonio sonrió

-¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! Así, que conviérteme en un príncipe y haz que la princesa se enamore de mi-

El genio hizo una leve pausa.

-Bueno…hay unas ciertas restricciones, unas reglas ¿Tú ves? No puedo hacer que gente se enamore, no puedo traer muertos a la vida…y no desear por mas deseos… ¿Lo entendiste?-

Antonio lo pensó silenciosamente y los conto con sus dedos.

-¡Si, lo entendí!-

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio, luego al español se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo salgo de esta cueva?-

El genio soltó una carcajada

-¡Fácil!-

Antes de que Antonio preguntara que quiso decir el genio con eso, hubo un 'poof', y él, el genio y Pedro, la tortuga, estaban parados a las orillas de un oasis.

-Ahora para tu segundo deseo- dijo el genio

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Yo no pedí ningún deseo!- dijo Antonio, colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

-¡Me engañaste!- el genio de la caja de los tomates grito.

Pero, en realidad Antonio no hizo nada, el genio estaba muy entusiasmado por ayudar.

-Pues, están bien, no mas deseos gratis- el genio dijo.

-Yo…deseo ser un príncipe- Antonio dijo lentamente

Si él era príncipe, pues eso significaba que podía casarse con la princesa. Además, nadie iba a dejar entrar a un pordiosero como el al palacio. Así, que otra vez le pedio. Y otra vez, entusiasmado por ayudar, el genio de la caja del tomate convirtió la ropa desgarrada de Antonio en ropa digna para un Príncipe, convirtió a la pequeña tortuga en un toro magnifico y hizo toda una caravana para que entrara a la ciudad como el Príncipe Tony.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. El sultán estaba más que encantado, por supuesto; especialmente por un apuesto pretendiente vino a ver a su hija. Ella, por supuesto, no estaba muy sorprendida. Era muy presentador y predecible. El quería más que el poder y dinero, como los otros.

**E: ****¡N-no! ¡Eso nunca!**

Yo lo sé España, lo sé pero, la princesa no lo sabía

Así que ella se fue molesta a su cuarto, como siempre.

**Ro:…Hmph**

Y eso hizo que el 'Príncipe Tony' se sintiera mal. Así que camino por los jardines debajo del balcón donde estaba la princesa y le pidió a Pedro que lo subiera. En ese mismo instante la princesa de asomo y cuando lo vio chillo sorprendida.

-Mira princesa…lo siento mucho por cualquier cosa que te molesto pero…dame una segunda oportunidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-

El fue sincero e inocente pero, la princesa Lovina no lo pudo ver.

-¡Tu eres c-como lo otros príncipes que han venido, bastardo estúpido! ¡Siempre detrás del título de sultán o un pervertido detrás de mi cuerpo!- la princesa lo hecho

Segundos después que lo hecho, Lovina se percato que el príncipe se había tirado del balcón. Corrió hacia él y se asomo para ver si se había matado. No que ella estaba preocupada o algo por el estilo.

Y como de verdad lo estaba, no tenía porque Pedro brinco y Antonio cayó en su espalda. Lovina se alegro de que el príncipe estuviera bien y se sorprendió cuando el príncipe extendió la mano.

-¡Ven!-

El Toro se veía un poco aterrador pero la mano de Antonio se veía segura… El la protegería… No que ella necesitara ninguna protección eso es…

**Ro: ¡SI! ¡Yo no necesito la protección de nadie, maldita sea!**

Así que brinco, cerrando sus ojos. Príncipe Tony la capturo en sus brazos y ambos salieron montados en Pedro fuera de la ciudad y observaron el atardecer. Y la princesa Lovina se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar con él, así que ellos hablaron y hablaron, hasta Lovina comió un pedazo de pizza que el sultán le dijo a Antonio que a Lovina le gustaba. Estaba deliciosa pero, no se lo admitirá.

-Tú me recuerdas a ese chico…que vi en el mercado- Lovina dijo eventualmente

Y él pudo ver como las mejillas de la princesa se tornaron rosadas y…

**Ro: ¡Oye! ¿Qué cosa tan vergonzosa es esa?**

**E: Awww~ Yo pienso que es lindo Lovi…**

**Ro: ¿A quién le importa lo que piensas, idiota? **

Romano por favor… contrólate, o tendré que llamar a Francia para que se siente a lado tuyo, ¿está bien?

**Ro: …**

Gracias, ¿en dónde estaba? …ehhh ¡OH! Aquí, las mejillas rosadas…

Y aunque él vio las mejillas rosadas, Antonio es terrible en identificar la atmosfera a su alrededor, así que el negó toda conexión con cualquier persona en el mercado. Una princesa merece más que un pordiosero cualquiera de la calle ¿Verdad? El no sabe que ella no siempre fue princesa.

Lovina miro hacia el hombre de ojos verdes que estaba al lado de ella. El era…diferente a los demás. No solo podía cocinar (pizza, que era lo único que le importaba), a él se le veía que no le importaba el dinero o el poder; él era un hombre simple, era feliz con simples cosas, como una tortuga y tomates, y atardeceres rosados. Y, aunque la princesa no lo supiera, por ella.

E-eso no significaba que se iba a casar con él, no

**Ro: ¡Sí! ¡Eso es verdad!**

Todavía el podía ser un pervertido detrás de su cuerpo, después de todo. Y él era raro. Y era estúpido, verdaderamente estúpido, muy estúpido.

**E: L-Lovi… ¿Tu no piensas que yo soy estúpido, muy estúpido, o si?**

**Ro:… ¡Maldita sea!**

**E: ¡Eso significa que no! ¡Estoy seguro! Si de verdad me odiaras tú podrías decírmelo sin que tus mejillas se sonrojen, Lovi~**

¡AHEM!

Eventualmente los dos tuvieron que regresar al palacio. A la mañana siguiente Lovina estaba feliz, tan feliz que ni comió su desayuno; Lovina vio a su padre parado al lado de Sadiq.

-Lovi- el padre dijo seriamente. –Debes conseguir un esposo pronto y aquí Sadiq se ha ofrecido a serlo ¿No crees que con la ayuda que él le ha brindado al palacio haría un buen esposo?-

La princesa Lovina frunció el ceño

-¡NO! ¡Yo me voy a casar con el Príncipe Tony!- ella protesto, sin darse cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

El 'príncipe' estaba en las escaleras cuando escucho a Lovina gritar eso, y corrió donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto felizmente

Y el sultán decidió que si su hija había encontrado un hombre, sincero y apuesto para casarse, era suficiente para él. No era suficiente para Sadiq. Pero, el tenia un truco bajo la manga. El reconoció al el 'príncipe' como Antonio, y sabia que el chico tenía el verdadero genio con él. (¿De otra manera como hubiera escapado?). El había estado furioso cuando se dio cuenta que la lámpara era falsa. Así, que cuando el 'Príncipe Tony' y Lovina se fueron a hablar y conocerse mejor, el se metió en el cuarto y tomo lo único que era nuevo; una caja de tomates. Y ahora tenia el genio de su lado.

Así que saco la pequeña caja y la abrió.

Ahora, mas allá de ser un consejero y un mal tipo intrigante…

**T: ¡Oye!**

Sadiq era también un talentoso mago. Y el tenia el poder de cambiar las cosas a como estaban, y demostrarle a la princesa que clase de ladrón ella había puesto su confianza.

-Pues… ¿Qué piensa ahora de tu oh-apuesto príncipe?- Sadiq se echó a reír, lanzándole una cierta magia a Tony.

Y entonces…Tony era Antonio, el chico del mercado. Y Lovina se dio cuenta…que había sido Antonio todo el tiempo. El toro se lanzo encima de Sadiq solo para ser convertido de nuevo en tortuga, la misma tortuga que Antonio llevaba en la cabeza cuando Lovina lo conoció.

-Mi primer deseo- dijo el brujo bien seguro de sí mismo junto al genio de piel roja. -…es ser el sultán-

-¡Genio, amigo! ¡No lo hagas!- Antonio grito desesperadamente.

-Perdón Antonio…pero, el mi caja de tomates…- el genio se lamento.

Y con un 'poof' Sadiq tenía puestas las ropas del sultán mientras que el sultán tenia puesta una ropas de campesino.

Y utilizando su magia, Sadiq arrojo a Antonio en una habitación y coloco una enorme piedra de por medio. No había ninguna salida. Así que orgulloso, Sadiq se sentó en el trono y encadeno a Lovina y su padre. Sadiq hizo su siguiente deseo de brazos cruzados, sin escuchar las protestas del genio de la caja de tomate sobre las "reglas", su segundo deseo era que la princesa se enamorara locamente de él. Lovina quería mordaza.

**E: ¡Oh, no! ¡Lovi! **

Antonio estaba desesperado. Y por su suerte él había sido encerado en la armería. Y alcanzo la primera arma que vio; una enorme hacha. De alguna manera Antonio se sentía cómodo con el hacha en las manos. Con un movimiento veloz la piedra fue partida en dos.

**Ro: …whoa…**

**T: ...Uh…oh…**

Incluso Sadiq retrocedió cuando escucho el golpe. Y la mirada asesina en los ojos verdes de Antonio. Con más velocidad de lo normal, el hombre con el hacha estaba al otro lado de la habitación lanzándole hachazos al brujo. Incluso la magia de Sadiq no podía con la rabia que tenía el joven español. Así que necesitaba hacer su último deseo. Y el desearía…

-¡Deseo ser un Genio!- grito enfurecido

Sin la valentía para ver, el genio de la caja de los tomates volteo su cabeza y lanzo un rayo de magia a Sadiq. El brujo sonrió al sentir su poder cada vez mayor. ¡El seria invencible! ¡Nadie puede detener un genio!

Y entonces Antonio recordó algo…

-¡Todo genio necesita una lámpara!- grito, levantando una estatua dorada en forma de gato. Sadiq tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras eran jalado por la 'lámpara'.

-¡NO!-

Cuando el brujo fue sellado completamente en la estatua, el genio de la caja de los tomates los lanzo lejos, lejos, lejos, lejos pero, muy lejos de ahí.

**E: ¡Hooray!**

-Tú sabes amigo- dijo Antonio felizmente al genio de la caja de los tomates. –Que fue una buena cosa que fueras un genio porque si no hubiéramos tenido problemas con el último deseo de Sadiq-

Ahora el genio estaba avergonzado

-De verdad…no soy un genio- el dijo –Soy un hada-

Y de su espalda dos alas se desplegaron relucientes. Pero, ni la Princesa Lovina y el pronto-a-ser-príncipe Antonio les importaba si el genio era un hada.

**Ro: ¿H-hada de la caja de los tomates? ¡Eso suena como una estúpida idea que solo ****a mi hermano se le ocurriría! **

-Espera…si eres un hada…- Antonio empezó, pensando para él solo.

-No pude convertir a Sadiq en un genio…si- el hada termino. –Lo convertí en un hada como yo pero, el esta sellado en esa estatua, el no saldrá jamás-

**Ro: ¡Eso no hace sentido! ¡Maldita sea!**

**E: ¡Claro que si, Lovi~! ¡Hadas pueden convertir personas en hadas y genios pueden convertir personas en genios! **

**Ro: …idiota…**

Así que todos encogieron los hombros, y siguieron con su vida, Antonio y Lovina se casaron y vivieron felices (CES) para siempre

**E: ¿Escuchaste eso Lovi? ¡Nos casamos!**

**Ro: ¡C-cállate! ¡No nos casamos! ¡Es solo una historia! **

Y nadie nunca supo cual fue el paradero del hada Sadiq…hasta que la estatua fue destrozada, años después por una reina descuidada.

**E: ¿Eh? Me pregunto que signi…**

Pero, eso no tiene que ver con esta historia, así que vamos a mantenernos positivos… ¿Si?

* * *

Review


	8. La Bella Durmiente Giripan

_Perdónenme el retraso, la escuela me ha tenido ocupada y no saben cuánto. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia pese a mi retraso, que prometo no pasara de nuevo. Sin olvidar que hay que darles gracias al autor_ **94 Bottles of Snapple** _que me otorgo el permiso de traducir esta asombrosa historia, así que gracias al autor. Bueno, no me demoro más, a leer._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni la historia tampoco, solo tengo el honor de hacer la traducción.**

**Leyenda:**

**G: Grecia**

**J: Japón**

**T: Turquía**

**I: Inglaterra**

**F: Francia**

**S: Seychelles**

* * *

La Bella Durmiente

Okay, nuestra próxima historia tiene muchos personajes, así que tengan compasión conmigo. Err…es algo difícil, parte de ellos tienes roles pequeños.

**S: Yo soy uno de esos roles pequeños… ¿Verdad?**

Yeah…perdón Seychelles, no es nada personal de verdad, es solo… Tu caes perfectamente en esos roles y…

¿Por qué estoy explicando esto? Solo digo que eres genial y ya vamos con la historia…

¡Okay! Había una vez, una reina y su esposo. Importunamente para ellos, no son importantes. Excepto, que tuvieron una niña. Ella era una hermosa niña con cabello color marrón y ojos color oliva, llamada Hera. Encima de todo, Hera adoraba los gatos.

Como ella era la princesa, usualmente obtenía todo lo que pedía. Pequeña Hera tenía cuatro gatos, y todo tipo de escultura de gatos, pinturas, o joyas que el rey y la reina pudieran encontrar. Unas de sus más amadas esculturas era una estatua dorada en forma de gato, vendida por un comerciante del este, que la había encontrado enterrada en la arena del desierto.

Era el cuarto cumpleaños de la princesa. Ella había comido su cena y era hora de recibir sus regalos. Iban a ser regalos otorgados por hadas. La primera hada, una rubia llamada Francisca, le otorgo el regalo de la belleza a la Princesa Hera.

**I: ¡Bah! ¿Qué inútil tipo de regalo es belleza? **

**F: ¡Ah, mon cher! Solo lo dices porque tú no posees tal regalo.**

**I: ¡Cállate la boca sapo infeliz!**

¡Eh, calma! Necesito llegar a la historia…

La segunda hada, Arthuretta (no conexión con la princesa del mismo nombre), le otorgo el regalo de la inteligencia. Por último Veronique (esa seria Seychelles)

**S: Al menos tengo nombre…**

Emm, si…y pienso que es bonito… ¿No lo crees? Emmm… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh, sí!

Cuando Veronique estaba a punto te otorgar su regalo a la Princesa Hera, la reina tropezó y tumbo la preciosa estatua dorada de la princesa. Cayo el en piso de piedra y se hizo pedazos, y de ella salió un hada vengadora, Sadiq Adnan, que pienso que ustedes recordaran por nuestra historia anterior.

**G: ¿Ese está en mi historia?**

**T: ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto, ah? ¿Por qué me haces el villano de nuevo? **

Ehh…te hare una historia donde seas el bueno, pero honestamente, esta no es…

Bueno; aparte de irritado por ser hada en vez del genio que quería ser, estaba más que molesto por haber sido atrapado en la estatua por más de tres siglos, y tener que escuchar a un niño, la princesa, hablando y riendo simplemente lo molestaba e irritaba. Así que maldijo a la princesa.

—Cuando cumplas dieciocho años, serás raspada por un gato y morirás— grito, antes de reírse maniáticamente e irse volando.

En sus alas brillantes de hadas.

**T: ¡EHH!**

Jajjajaj…no pude resistir. Vamos con la historia.

Viendo que aun no había dado su regalo, Veronique uso su magia para salvar a la Princesa Hera.

—Cuando seas raspada por un gato, no morirás, sino que todos en el castillo, incluyéndote a ti, caerán en un profundo, pero profundo sueño y solo serás despertada por el beso de tu verdadero amor—

Pero el rey y la reina seguían preocupados, así que ellos removieron todos los gatos del reino, cada uno siendo enviado lejos, muy lejos. Ni un solo gato fue dejado en el reino.

**G: Eso…demasiado triste…**

**J: Lo es.**

Y la pequeña pobre Hera solo podía soñar con sus preciosos gatitos, dibujar y esculpir esculturas de gatos, pero ella termino durmiendo y durmiendo más de lo usual a según los años pasaban, teniendo sueños de estar alrededor de muchos gatos de todos los tamaños y colores.

Sus padres no podían hacer nadas más que acompañarla en su pena a según su hija seguía con su pena y sueños. En el transcurso del tiempo, la Princesa Hera, ahora diecisiete, decidió dar un paseo por el bosque fuera de la aldea. Un día fue vista por un apuesto joven de cabellera negra y corta.; ese es Príncipe Kiku del reino que está justo al otro lado.

A él le habían presentados los gatos a la edad de seis años, cuando muchos gatos fueron introducidos en su reino a la vez. El príncipe era muy apegado a los animales, y tenía muchas mascotas en su hogar, pero a el siempre le ha gustado los ambientes tranquilos y abiertos a la naturaleza, y aire fresco, así que daba paseos por el bosque.

Fue en uno de esos paseos donde vio a la Princesa Hera. Ella era hermosa; en sus ojos, la más hermosa mujer que jamás haya visto en el mundo, pero el príncipe era un hombre muy tímido.

**G: Si…creo…que…eso…suena…bien…**

**J: C-creo que suena b-bien…**

(Ohhhh como quisiera gritarle "Hazte el hombre o te golpeo con mi nobel de la paz…)

_Bueno_…Kiku la siguió a la princesa en sus caminatas diarias; en caso de que ella se encontrara con animales salvajes. El príncipe era muy hábil en artes marciales y el uso de la espada, así que ella estaría muy segura.

Y él fue capaz de defenderla cuando cualquier oso o lobo se le acercaba, porque la princesa no veía el peligro, pensando solo en gatos y soñando con ellos para darse cuenta. Esto continuo como por un año, hasta que la princesa cumplió dieciocho años. Los padres de la princesa iban anunciar su compromiso con un príncipe de un reino cercano, pero no querían arriesgar a que ella viera un gato.

El príncipe Kiku había ido ese día al bosque, pero no vio a la joven que había empezado a querer profundamente. Cuando regreso a su castillo, triste, solo para saber que se tenía que casar con una princesa de un reino vecino. Su corazón casi se partió en dos con solo pensar en casarse con otra chica que no fuera la joven del bosque.

**J: Eso es trágico…**

Princesa Hera no deseaba casarse. Ella solo se escondió en la torre más alta para intentar disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba. En la torre conoció a un hombre enmascarado. El tenía en las manos un hermoso pequeño gato. Hera estaba más que contenta. ¿Quizás sea su regalo de cumpleaños? Ella corrió, lo tomo y lo abrazo tan fuerte que el gato le propino un rasguño en su cuello.

**G: La maldición…**

Era la maldición, y para hacerse seguro de que nadie lo rompiera, hizo crecer espinas enormes alrededor de todo el lugar, para asegurar que nadie entrara, y nadie lo haría, excepto…

El príncipe vio una foto de la joven con la cual se iba a casar… La joven del bosque, y cuando escucho la noticia que el castillo estaba acorralado por espinas enormes corrió a salvar a la princesa.

Las espinas eran bastante, pero bastante filosas, pero el Príncipe Kiku estaba más que determinado. El, junto a varios de sus gatos, destruyeron las espinas por todo el camino hacia el castillo.

Pero Sadiq no quería nada de eso. Así que transformo en un enorme dragón y comenzó a lanzar llamas en dirección del Príncipe, todos los gatos huyeron, pero el príncipe siguió luchando.

**G: Eso…es valiente…**

**J: ¿L-lo p-piensas a-a-así?**

**T: Continúa con la maldita historia… ¿no?**

¡Ehhh! Alguien se levanto del lado izquierdo del Mediterráneo…sezzz… Estaban teniendo su momento, Turquía, bueno, vamos a seguir.

Finalmente, Kiku venció el dragón atravesando su negro y vil corazón.

**T: ¡EHHHHH! **

Después de eso corrió por todo el castillo, buscando cada cuarto y espacio del lugar. Cuando encontró el cuarto de la princesa observo todas las fotos, dibujos y esculturas de gatos. Le gustaban los gatos. Justamente como a él.

Finalmente, después de todo, finalmente, subió hasta la torre más alta del castillo. Viendo a la Princesa Hera, ahí dormida, simplemente hermosa, no pudo resistir besarla. Cuando los ojos de ella comenzaron abrirse, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desesperarse, pero la princesa solo lo observo vagamente y sonrió porque los gatos habían regresado. Pensó que si se tenía que casar con ese príncipe no sería tan malo después de todo.

Ambos bajaron de la torre y todos estaban más que felices, pero Kiku y Hera se fueron al jardín a hablar de gatos y conocerse más.

Tiempo más tarde se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

**G: Eso…fue…una….buena…historia…**

**J: Si, lo era.**

Si, emmm ohhh Grecia se durmió de nuevo, bueno creo que este es el f-

FIN

* * *

_Bueno, espero que me perdonen el súper retraso que me he dado. Espero, también que les haya gustado el cuento. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adiós._

**Reviews, son dobles, para mí y el autor de la historia. :)**


End file.
